Loneliness is Worse
by Alechsa
Summary: Vice's story about the Blood Riot, surviving it, and why she's been missing these last few years...


  


* * *

  
Loneliness is Worse   
An Orochi KoF Fanfic   
by Orochi Assassin Vice   


* * *

Vice and Mature met Iori alone. They were to kill him by Goenitz's orders... but something told Vice it wasn't time for Iori to die... that his strength was needed in the world. She knew he was a risk, that his clan was one third of the way to stop Orochi from returning. But he was so powerful, surely he wouldn't do it. He was their key to freedom from Goenitz. 

"Goenitz is going to kill Kyo." Vice said monotonedly.   
"WHAT?!" Iori growled. "Kyo is _my_ kill!!!" he snarled and ran to the stadium where Goenitz was assaulting Kyo Kusanagi and the last Yata woman, Chizuru.   


* * *

"I underestimated the strength of the Yagami... But you dupes should know Yagami is dangerous! If he possesses the Orochi power. He and you will be destroyed by my awesome power!"   
"You mean the Legendary "Riot of the Blood"?" Vice took a very tiny step back.   
"Don't worry about us, Loser." Mature scoffed.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. You'll find out soon enough... A fine wind blows. It's time."   
"Gonna run away to mommy, huh? Fine with us!" Iori laughed.   
"No. I'm being called... to Heaven."   
The fight was over, Goenitz was dissipating, vanishing back to where ever the Orochi Kings went when they were defeated and sealed by the three clans. And he went cursing the women who had betrayed him for their own means. Vice and Mature watched silently without regret from the stadium doors, farthest from the chaos and the scene of confusion between Kyo and Iori about the sudden release of Crimson flames from the Yagami man who had forsaken them for purple long ago. 

"But... why?" Iori stammered, finally.   
"You have begun to forgive Kyo and put aside your differences." Chizuru replied.   
"Bah, you're both crazy." Iori scoffed and started on his way out of the stadium when he suddenly began to sway on his feet. "Wh-what's going on?!" he doubled over and coughed up blood.   
"The Blood Riot!" Chizuru gasped. "Kyo stay away from him!"   


* * *

"Are you shaking?" Mature asked Vice.   
"Yeah, he ain't normal. But, that guy... I mean... He's really tough. Hey, Yagami, take it easy!" Vice shouted.   
"Oh, my God..."   
Vice narrowed her eyes at the spectacle. "If he kills past the end of the tournament, they won't invite him back, and that's that for the Orochis..."   
Mature nodded. "So we're agreed?"   
"I hope we don't regret this." Vice sighed and they ran to try to either stop Iori or at least take the blows meant for regular people.   


* * *

The pain was _horrible _even for an Orochi assassin to face... flesh slicing, burning, bones being broken left and right. So this is what it felt like to be at the mercy of a full blown Orochi soldier.... Vice almost pitied her victims... almost. Her arms felt like they were being torn off, and her legs she couldn't even _feel_ anymore, she only prayed they were still _there_... Her and Mature's screams echoed in the stadium, torturing anyone within hearing distance. 

What seemed like an eternity later, the blows finally stopped. Vice's throat was grabbed and a purple flamed hand came into her blurred sight... he was going to finish her off with a fireball! Good thing Mature was out cold, she'd hate for the woman to watch her partner's death. Chizuru and Kyo had fled after Iori had gone into his Riot on the women, Kyo had tried to go to him, but Chizuru knew they couldn't help. 

Vice closed her eyes and waited to die. But it never happened. Instead Iori's hand relaxed a little, but didn't release her. Her eyes opened a bit and focused on his face, it was calming, and his nose sniffed the air, catching the scent of something his human side still understood. Lust. 

They looked at each other, Iori never really focusing on her, her just waiting for the moment to pass and his hand crush her larynx or the other to burn her body to a crisp. Both of them panted hard, he from the exhaustion the Blood Riot gave him, she from fear and pain. His eyes focused on her finally, boring into her own, and he spoke one solitary word. 

"Masochist?" 

Vice blinked and a small blush covered her cheeks. "A bit yes..." _That and sadistic... but he didn't ask that now did he?_

Iori nodded and looked down at her battered body a moment before dropping her. She landed hard and couldn't catch herself. "Oof!" she gasped in pain again and glared back up at him, not entirely sure the Blood Riot was over anymore. What she saw in his face made her gasp again. He wasn't lusting for her blood anymore, he was stripping. 

Vice glanced over at Mature, she was still out cold. _Terrific. Alone in a deserted stadium with a lust-driven man... who actually isn't half bad looking...._ she blinked again glancing at the now naked Iori. _Oh what the hell, not like I'm not already horny from that beatdown..._ Vice smirked and ripped open her shirt, which wasn't that hard because it was practically shredded as is. 

Iori fell down upon her quickly and drove her absolutely insane within the first few moments with just his mouth and hands roaming her still bleeding body. She was sure her cries of pain and pleasure would awaken Mature, but thankfully they didn't. Iori didn't seem to mind the blood staining his hands or mouth, and she sure wasn't going to complain about the painfully sweet feeling from her wounds being felt upon and licked into. 

Eventually the foreplay was getting old for both of them and Iori tore her skirt, nylons, and panties off and drove himself deeply into her, causing her to scream out. Vice never had a man in her before, only Mature and her own fingers, the pain was almost more than even she would have liked, but she got over it quickly and writhed under him for nearly a half hour before she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back, raking them down as her orgasm hit. He cried out and drove deeply into her, calling her name for an odd reason as he filled her, then looked down, panting even harder than he had been before all this. 

Vice gasped for her breath, finding it very hard to do so while looking up in Iori's eyes.... "I--- Iori-sama..." 

Iori just pulled back away from her and gave her a quick smile. "I have to go, now. I know what you did, that's the second time I've attacked my team mates from the Blood Riot.... I- I can't trust myself anymore with this power." He stood and went back to his clothes. "I have to train and learn how to hold it back. The only person I want to kill is Kyo." 

Vice nodded understandingly and pulled her tattered clothes over herself, giving him one last solemn look before he went off his own way and left her with the finally awakening Mature. She crawled over to her partner and sat, waiting for her to fully awaken and ask what the hell Vice was doing completely naked. 

Just as Mature's eyes opened and her mouth opened to ask just that, a pillar of light blinded them both and left an ominous shadow not three feet away from them. It was Rugal... but... they'd seen him die! Had the Orochi power in his body spared him from the death he was to have at its very hands? 

"What do you want Rugal?" Mature asked roughly, blocking Vice's naked body from his eyes. 

"You two have been very rude, leaving without notice... I want you back in my services. Or I'll fight you for your freedom if you wish." Rugal growled. 

The two Orochi assassins shared a look. They were in no condition to fight again, especially Vice... They hung their heads in defeat, trapped in the employ of Rugal yet again instead of having the freedom to follow Iori and make sure he learned the full power of the Orochi...   


* * *

The next year there was another King of Fighters tournament, but Vice and Mature weren't allowed to enter, Rugal wouldn't let anyone know they survived yet. They missed the coming of Orochi and his almost immediate sealing, and Iori and Kyo's alliance for just that one moment. But they heard of it, and Vice silently mourned missing Iori's great battle. 

After this battle, nothing was heard of Iori or Kyo for quite some time... As if both had vanished. Even the King of Fighters two years later gave no news of them. Vice gave up hope that Iori was alive, knowing he wouldn't have turned down the chance to fight again. 

Little did she know that the fighter who called for the tournament, a Kyo clone named Krizalid, had met defeat at the hands of Kyo himself, with Iori watching in the shadows, ready to help if need be. But she heard rumors of the clones that had survived the KoF matches... The clone war had begun, Kyo clones infused with the Orochi power of the Yagamis were hidden in the populace... 

Vice and Mature were lounging in Rugal's penthouse, waiting for a mission when the news arrived. Iori and Kyo had been kidnapped to get their blood and power.... and escaped at the end of the King of Fighters tournament. 

"Well... it appears the rivals are still out there. I wonder if they'll show up at the next tournament..." Mature mused, and fell silent when Rugal glared at her. She turned her attention to rubbing Vice's shoulder, as if she could sense the other woman's unhappiness. 

_So Iori's alive..._ Vice thought to herself, filing her nails to perfect points to keep up the ruse that she didn't give a damn about the man who nearly killed her, only to leave her naked on a field of battle to face her worst fear, _Where is he though?_

The news of Southtown's fall the next year brought worse news. The loss of a hero from the very first tournaments; but again Kyo and Iori were not mentioned... it seemed they were busy trying to find out exactly who the hell was cloning them, and why. Vice dares only once to go and find him, to help her Iori-sama... and she is caught quickly and brought back to him by men he hired to find her. 

"You would dare to leave? After all I've done for you and the other bitch?" Rugal snarled and dragged her by her throat and arm to another room. 

"Rugal... please!" she begged after he let go, "I was going to come back! I just--!" that was as far as she got before the blows began. She tried to fight back but her Orochi power wouldn't surface... For what seemed like hours she suffered horribly at the hands of Rugal for daring to leave. 

Evenutally Vice broke down from the pain and humiliation and screamed aloud for Goenitz to forgive her for her betrayal and allow her full Hakkettsu powers against the torment, but it never came despite the blood she spat up from her battered lungs and broken ribs. She was finally left spent, bloodied and battered on the floor. Mature ran in and comforted her furied and sobbing body as Rugal dressed himself and went calmly to wash her blood from his hands. 

After that, Vice became cold and always angry at herself and the world for trapping her in hell, seemingly never to be free to do what she wanted. Mature was the only one who could make her smile, and those occasions became rarer than news of Iori.   


* * *


End file.
